warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozenpelt's Destiny
Prologue Deep gurgles of thunder shook the land. Two ThunderClan kits, Frozenkit and Lionkit, hid beside their mother's belly. "It's all right, little ones. StarClan are just having a Gathering. Listen closely and you can hear their individual paw steps," the queen, Badgerfoot, told her kits. Frozenkit's eyes bulged to the size of moons. "They have Gatherings there?" Lionkit burst in. "Of course they do you stupid furball!" "You're sister, Sweetkit, is at the Gathering, watching over us," Badgerfoot said, ignoring Lionkit's remark. "She's there with your father." Frozenkit tilted her head. "So Sweetkit and Whitefoot are making the thunder?" "Yes, dear kit of mine," she answered softly. A hunting patrol just returned. Their pelts were soaked to the point where their fur was draping on their bones. Prey had been scarce, it was very cold leaf-fall, and everyone was hungry. Oakleaf, a ThunderClan warrior, had managed to find a squirrel. Lionkit padded into the rain and looked at the pile of dirt that used to be the fresh-kill pile. "That's it?" he said loudly, watching Oakleaf pad away from him angrily. Two of the apprentices, Furzepaw and Yellowpaw, kicked dirt at him. "Hey!" Lionkit wailed. Badgerfoot waddled outside of the nursery and picked him up by the scruff. Lionkit fidgeted around; trying to break loose of her grip. Finally he was plopped down in his moss bed. Another queen, Mossface, scooted closer to her kits, which were about the age of Frozenkit and Lionkit. She whispered something in their ears. "I'm going to be the best warrior there ever was!" shouted Tigerkit. "Yes, I bet you will, in about a half moon, you'll be the best apprentice ever." Mossface answered curtly. Frozenkit wasn't so sure about being a warrior. Maybe she could serve her Clan best as a medicine cat. Her brother, on the other hand, showed no signs of interest in medicine. The Clan's medicine cat walked over. One of Mossface's kits, Pinekit, was sick. Frozenkit looked up at him and blurted: "I want to be your apprentice, to serve my Clan best I can." She told him Hawktooth, the medicine cat, didn't seem surprised. "I thought you might say that," he chuckled coolly. Lionkit puffed out his chest. He was almost as big as the apprentices he was watching. Being bigger than most of them, Lionkit would have a great advantage. Frozenkit, on the other hand, was just a hair smaller than him. Her white pelt glittered in the breaking sun when she walked out of the nursery. Shafts of light rampaged through camp. Lionkot tackled a moss ball, and Frozenkit looked around the medicine den. (Will finish Rchapter) Two "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Amberstar, ThunderClan's elderly leader, called out. No cats wee sure why the leaders called that. Kits and elders, not fit or able to catch their own prey, still came. And two kits, Lionkit and Frozenkit, were amongst them. "It is time for two kits to become apprentices. Frozenkit, please step forward. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Faolan MacDuncan's Pages